I Scream Into the Night For You
by Jenneens
Summary: Draco has been a double agent since Graduation, and the only one who knows is Hermione. On the eve of the epic battle both discover certain things about each other. Will everything end well for the duo? M for Coarse launguage and sexual themes. Songfic.


Hey everyone! I apologize that this new one took so long! With finals and my birthday it got behind. My bad. I hope this finds everyone well and I hope to see many lovely reviews! I loved the way this story ended, and maybe this is the one that gets continued? Who knows. The songs I chose to represent this story are Lithium by Evanescence and Ready, Set, Go! By Tokio Hotel. The title of the the story also comes from a Tokio Hotel song called Don't Jump. As usual, I am not JK Rowling in disguise and I do not own these characters or songs. However if I could own anything it would definitely be Draco Malfoy. He would be my hot little house elf. Could you imagine him in a tea cozy? Yum. OKAY! On this the story!

It was dark, pitch black, not even a star twinkled in the sky. That was fine with her. She didn't want to have to see herself.

She hated herself, for what she had done in the name of justice, honor and freedom. There was no justice in the life she led. There was no honor in sleeping in the woods against a tree or in a cave, and there would surely be no freedom. Freedom isn't given to murderers. Freedom sure as shit wasn't given to the damned.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God, I wanna let it go_

Yes, everyone here was a murderer, she was not naive enough to think that she was the only tainted one. She smiled at that. Well, she figured it was a smile. It was so long since she had smiled last, an actual smile, she couldn't actually remember when it was. Maybe she had forgotten how too. There really wasn't reason for her to anymore.

Tainted. That was the perfect word to describe this god forsaken war, and the people that fought in it. Certain individuals thought that wizards were not really wizards if they were not _**pure**_. Well fuck. She could vouch, no one here was pure. Death and murder had a way of making one feel unclean. Dirty. Tainted. She was dirty, and so fucking tainted.

Pulling a small box from her thread bare tattered jacket, she took a single item from it, and with a snap of her fingers a small flame flickered from her dirty fingertips. Pulling the cigarette closer to the flame and inhaled deeply. Very deeply.

Nicotine in, stress and worry out. Gripping the fragile lifeline between her pointer and index fingers and blew it out in a straight spear of smoke, very remnant of the Hogwarts Express.

Resting her head against the tree, she closed her eyes, letting the smell of the smoke hypnotize her. It was lethargic to just sit there and indulge in something naughty. It was refreshing to know that there was something slowly killing her besides her soul. She wanted to see what killed her first, Cancer or her conscious.

The smoke curled up like the gnarled fingers of a decrepit old woman. Over the almost two years since graduation, she had been stealing these few minutes to herself to partake in a little cancer, she had learned a few tricks. The French inhale, where you exhale from your mouth and then inhale again into your nose. Her ultimate favorite thought were smoke rings. She sent a simply spectacular one over to a cluster of trees, and before it could dissipate, an object, a face to be precise, walked through the wide fading ring.

"Well well Granger. Who would have thought that goody-goody Granger, the Gryffindor Princess would delight herself in such a filthy muggle habit?"

"Fuck off and die Malfoy. What is your pale arse doing here? Run out of muggles to maim?"

"Well hello to you too. You know why I'm here. I'm the Order's secret fucking snitch. The means to your fucking end. I am the reason you'll get out of this hellhole."

"Please. Don't get so fucking noble you bastard. You don't do this for anyone but yourself. That's what this is all about. Self-fucking-preservation. Don't give me so much hope either. I'll never get out of this hellhole. Figuratively or literally. But this better be good. I've been waiting for a right long time. My ass is wet."

"As tempting as _that_ sounds…"

"So what have you got? You wouldn't have contacted me without having something juicy." Hermione said leering.

"Why Granger, I'm hurt." His hand went to his heart. "Can't friends merely get together to chat about the 'Good ol' days?'"

"First off Malfoy, you don't have heart. Secondly, were not, nor have we ever been friends, and thirdly, I can't even remember the 'Good ol' days.'" The last part was spoken on a strangled sob.

_FLASHBACK- TWO YEARS AGO_

She stood in the shadowy corner of the dank smoky pub. _Colder Than a Witches Tit _was nestled deep in Knockturn Alley. To be unobtrusive, she had to blend in with her surroundings. She couldn't just walk in there as Hermione Granger. It would be like saying _Hey bad guys! Look who I am! Kill me! _ She had glamoured herself into quite the tarty little prostitute. Deep black hair rained down her back in straight sheets like a midnight sky. Her well endowed chest (that had NOT been glamoured thank you!) and waist were synched into a deep blood red bustier. Every breath she took made her breasts heavy over the top, almost to the point where her dusky nipples peeked out. Her curvy arse was clad in 

stretchy little booty shorts that were edged in black lace. Her skin was changed to an almost café con crème color and tasty calves and luscious thighs were encased in black fishnet. After all, her mark may need 'gentle persuasion.'

Dangerous spiky stilettos clicked ominously against the flagstone as Hermione, no as _Helen _ducked around a patron as her mark sauntered into the dank pit. Ruby red nails clawed over his shoulder as cool breath tickled his neck.

"Looking for a good time Blondie?" A throaty voice all but moaned into his ear in fake pleasure. He couldn't help it. He shuddered in arousal.

"I'm here on business only slut." Malfoy as he looked over her in appraisal. Hermione popped open a few of the fish eyes clasps holding her breasts at bay.

"I am your business." Her hand slid from its place at her chest to his chest and abs and then followed that up by cupping his shaft, which was already somewhat hard. Draco felt his eyes bulge. _Who knew she could put on such a show?_ He thought.

He grabbed her by the wrist and wound his way through the bar to the owner of the establishment.

Very soon they found themselves in a room, if one was blind, deaf and dumb they could call it that. It reeked of cheap booze, old cigarettes and stale sex. Hermione turned in a circle waving her wand in a fluid pattern of spells and enchantments that yielded them silence and security. She turned stiffly on her stilettos to look him over.

"Okay Malfoy. You begged for this meeting, you got it. What in the bleeding hell do you want?" Draco opened his mouth to tell her that Malfoys' did not beg, but he had. Piteously. On his knees no less.

"Out." He said simply.

"Out?" She repeated confusedly.

"Out of this mess. I never wanted this." At this he pushed up the sleeve of his white linen shirt to reveal the dark mark. "I can't switch sides. I already royally cocked things up back in sixth year. They'd kill my mum if they found out. My mum never wanted this for me. She held out as long as she could, giving reason after reason for me to not get the mark. I can't let her down. I need to be the man my father never could be" He finished quietly. Hermione blinked at the omission. She knew Malfoy said more than he wanted to.

"So you won't switch. Why, after all of what you told me you aren't going to change sides?" Hermione asked, slightly perturbed.

"I just can't Granger, but I can help! I knew Snape was a spy. I can too. For a price." At that, Hermione scowled.

"Of course you want something! You would never do this; never make a sacrifice without compensation. What do you want Malfoy?"

"Sanctuary. For my mother and myself. I'll give you everything I know and will know. Every step they take, The Order will know of it. I'll feed them the information you want them to know. I'll make it seem like I have a leak on the inside. They'll eat that shit up for breakfast. Most importantly, when the final battle does take place, I will fight on the light side." He said his head rising, his chin jutting out authoritatively.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I want Lucius staring down my wand, knowing I made everything crumble when I kill him."

_END FLASHBACK_

Draco stood stunned. In all of the times he had met with her, she had never reacted with any visible emotion, well any beyond anger and sarcasm. Being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix since graduation meant that he saw Granger often. He never became a true member of the order, his only contact consequentially was Granger. She was the only one who truly knew his 'status'. So yeah, it was a bit about self preservation. Part of their deal when this was all over was that she would vouch for him when trial time came along. When he had information, he sent word via charmed tattoos their own personal dark mark Draco thought wryly. His were intricately intertwined serpents that banded around his sinewy bicep, and hers was a roaring lion on its hind legs that danced across her outer thigh. Upon their 'truce', for lack of a better word both went to a muggle tattoo shop and got them to charm, thinking it would be a safer way of communication, when one touched their tattoo with their wand, the others tattoo came to life and sent a cool jolt through the body.

Draco looked warily at the ground, and sent it a quick drying charm and sat, leaning his upper body against a tree, legs crossed at the ankles. He sighed deeply and pulled his ponytailed hair over one shoulder so it would not get tangled in the bark of the ancient old maple tree.

Hermione allowed him a moment to collect himself and his thoughts. She reached into her pocket to retrieve another fag.

"Mind if I snake one Granger?" Malfoy asked, his lips pursed together.

"Well well Malfoy. Who would have thought the 'Slytherin Prince' would partake in such a filthy muggle habit." Hermione sneered with little to no malice in her eyes, but handed one over none the less.

He nodded his thanks, and together they lit their squares, inhaling deeply and exhaled, contemplating sadly about the clusterfuck that had become their lives; separately, and together.

"I have a lot of filthy habits Granger. You know that better than anyone." Hermione only nodded in complete understanding, and they shared another moment together, both secretly enjoying that they did had at least one thing in common. It set them at a slightly even keel. Well, they had another thing in common, but neither of them ever spoke of it.

The nicotine scented smoke and silence enveloped them lovingly, like a lover would, and both pondered over that, reminiscing how it felt to have an adoring lover once again, sharing in passion and sex and demonstration of love. Fuck, neither had ever really experienced the act of lovemaking. Times of war did not bring soft fluffy emotions in people. But both wanted it so badly they could taste it.

"The time has come Granger. The nutters are preparing for the end, two weeks on Wednesday, the 31st to be exact. I told you, a means to an end. Their going back to where it all began." Draco choked out, his face impassive. Hermione saw it though. She saw the glint of fear in his eye, recognized it, understood it and was still shocked.

"The 31st? Halloween?" Draco nodded. "Means to an end…going back to where it all started…Oh! Jesus Christ! Godric's Hollow!"

Again Draco nodded. "Voldermort thinks it terribly ironic. Half-blooded bastard thinks it's one great fucking joke. They want Potter to get trapped there, so Voldermort can 'finish what he started.'" Draco pantomimed, complete with spooky wavy fingers and hissing slip of a voice. Hermione was sure that she at least smirked at that. "They need a trap for Potter and the Light to fall into. Apparently, since I know him best, what with making his life miserable at school, and all that shite, it is my task to set and acquire a trap."

Hermione understood. He needed a human trap.

"Me." Hermione said.

"No. Not you Granger. Anyone but you, and I'm not just saying that because of our deal." He would never admit that he had come to enjoy the time they spent together. All the time they spent together. It was such a relief to have someone to speak to about this whole situation. They still argued and rowed like they did as children, but there was no animosity between then anymore. It was done out of mutual respect and well shit, old habits die hard.

"You don't get it Malfoy, it just needed to be someone that looks like me."

"Polyjuice?" Malfoy asked.

"Exactly, and I know who will do a bang up job." To Draco's confused face, Hermione elaborated. "The evil cunt who killed my parents."

"Aunt Bellatrix? Granger! You've got to be off your rocker. She's almost as paranoid as Mad-Eye!"

"Even more to the point. No one could expect it would ever be her. Malfoy, I've been working on advancements in Polyjuice Potion making. If you can give me some of her DNA, I can make the potion stay in her system for days. Send me some of her DNA, and I'll make the potion. I'll send it back to you with my hair in it, and a sedative. Come this way and I'll brief you, and you get to come back with 'Mudblood Granger'."

There were still a shitload of holes in her plan, but Draco had to admit, he rather enjoyed the idea of screwing over his crazy Aunt Bella. Slowly, a scary smile on the pale man's face.

"Oh, I will enjoy this." The duo shared a dangerous smile. Slowly, he stood up and stretched. "I'll poke you when I can get you that present. Don't do anything to my sweet auntie I wouldn't Granger."

He turned to walk away. A small hand gripped his large one fiercely, and he turned around to have Hermione attach her mouth to his. Hungrily, forcefully, urgently. How she did it exactly, he couldn't tell you. She was a tiny 5'3 to his slim and toned 6'1. But her lips where there, and he was not complaining.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

She clawed up his body, locking them together one section at a time. Mouthes. Chests. Stomachs. Sexes and thighs. Draco groaned but tried to break apart to speak. Upon opening his sensual mouth Hermione slid her hot wet tongue inside to thoroughly explore. _"Well."_ Draco thought.

This was not the first time that they had acted out on their carnal urges. _"Not even close."_ Draco thought as nimble dirt smudged fingers danced over his neck and face.

When they had first started trading information for security it was payment. It was always hot and angry. Brutal even. Fingernails broke skin, mouths sipped at the blood as they both took, but never gave.

_FLASHBACK_

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  


_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

Once again Hermione found herself in the smoky pub, up to her old tricks. Well, Helen's tricks at least. Ron and Harry did not like her going into Death Eater territory impersonating a woman of the night, but no one could deny the valuable information she got. And, inadvertently trapped and jailed a few Death Eaters along the way. No one could deny that Hermione kept a cool head when faced with terror, and she could hold her own in a duel better than anyone else in the order. As Hermione had told the boys time and time again, Death Eater or a normal bloke, when one got plastered and horny; their tongues were a little looser. Both had told her to never repeat that statement every again.

At the present, she sat on Theo Nott's lap while he stroked her knee while his rather small feeling erection nudged her. She suppressed an eye roll at his silly notions that she was hot for him.

"Ohh, you like to feel my cock between your wet pussy don't you, you fucking slag?" He asked and rolled his hips into her arse, trying to get his little nub to run into her cleft.

"Oh yes baby. I want your hard cock so far inside me." Hermione was pretty sure he couldn't get very far anyways. "Let's go show me how much of a bad boy you are."

Earlier she had slipped him some Vertiserum, so as soon as she got him behind closed doors, he started to spill. The binds holding him at bay also helped.

"So Nott, what are you classy blokes up to now? What Are the Death Eaters next move?" He tried to bite his tongue, to will the words to not vomit out of his thin mouth, but still he was forced to speak.

"We're going to have Greyback attack muggle London next week, with a group of us, and a few younger werewolves. I fucking hate you Mudblood. When I'm loose, you will so fucking pay."

"Oh yeah baby. I love it when you talk dirty. When you tell me what you're going to do to me." She used in the fake breathy voice as earlier in the evening. "What Nott, you didn't like Helen? Wasn't she sinfully dirty? Wasn't my glamour hot? Is that what it is? A mudblood made you hard?" This is where Hermione made a fatal mistake. She carried on, not noticing his slight movements to his wand that she had kicked away. Before she realized what he was doing and gain her bearings, he rolled and grasped his wand and freed himself. Lunging at Hermione he tackled her, sending her and her wand flying in opposite directions.

He pressed the tip of his wand between her breasts and whispered "Immoblious." He straightened himself and smoothed some dirt off of his shirt. "You know what Granger? I think I'm hotter now, knowing I'm going to fuck you until your muddy eyes bleed. I will literally fuck the muddy 

blood out of you. Oh yeah, I'm hot baby." Nott leered, and with a hand on either side of her bustier, he ripped the clasps open and her large, peaches and crème breasts bounced out and settled. Nott licked his chapped lips. Hermione steeled herself for what was to come.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go_

Nott took a breast in each of his dry hands turning each roughly; he nails digging into her tender flesh. Red, angry moon shapes appeared on the silky skin. Dusky nipples were between thumbs and pointer fingers twisting furiously.

Then, he stopped. Nott stood up and unzipped his trousers hooking his thumbs into his pants he dropped them down his scrawny legs. The briefs soon followed, and Hermione's eyes landed on one, if not the smallest penis she had ever seen. Had she been able to open her mouth, she would have laughed. No more than five inches, and uncircumcised, it looked like a pale _thin _grub.

Nott sat on her chest. Legs straddling her, his arse hair, she could only assume there was a great deal of it, making her skin itch. He took the tiny prick in his hand and began tapping her check with it.

"Open up Mudblood. Say ahhh. You'll like it." He taunted, knowing full well she could not. He undid the curse long enough to free her mouth, only to administer is once more. When she did not open her mouth he began to get very agitated, dropped his cock with every intention of prying her mouth open when the door opened.

"Nott, I know you wanted some alone time, but the meeting is about to….start?" Draco finished lamely after seeing the scene before him. "Oh for pities sake." He sighed and stepped inside to lock the door. "Stupefy." He said, pointing his wand at Nott. He then proceeded to introduce Nott's side to his rather expensive dragon hide boots. The kick his him squarely, rolling him off Hermione's prostrate body. He then reached out a slender hand out to her before realizing she was still unable to move. He said the counter and got Hermione to her feet.

Hermione made no move to cover her spectacular breasts, and instead looked at Malfoy like he had grown another head.

"Th-thank you Malfoy. I really didn't want to see his tiny prick, let alone touch it."She reached out a hand for him to shake. Draco looked at it, and started to extend his own. Right before his fingers touched hers he said;

"I have a way for you to really thank me Granger." One pale eyebrow rose and his eyes dropped to her now heaving breasts. A long elegant finger slid down between the valley of her breasts to play with the small silver hoop in her naval.

"Nice Granger. Sexy. Who would have thought that?" This was Hermione's undoing. She absolutely adored her belly button getting fiddled with. It was as if her belly button had a tether from it to her hot centre. Before her brain could scream at her, she had dropped to her knees and rubbed her cheek into the lap of his pants. She felt his hardness, and it excited her to no end. Antsy fingers undid his belt and began to untie his pants. Roughly she began to peel the tight leather pants away from his gloriously slender hips. _Sweet Merlin! The man doesn't wear underwear!_ Hermione thought. _How could he?_ Her mind reasoned. The supple leather was far too tight to have anything underneath. _How did he manage with such endowments?_

_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes_.

Indeed he was not wearing a stitch under his leather trousers. Jutting out form over the top of the pants was his hard cock, standing firmly, the large flushed head teasing her, staring her in the eye, taunting.. She had to look away for a brief moment. It had won. _Now this is a prick!_ Hermione thought. It was large. Well over eight inches, and wide, similar to the width of her wrist. His testicles were taught, and she wanted so badly to roll them in her hands.

Hermione leaned forward and pressed her tongue to the head and then making it a point to run down his slit. He tasted like a man, musky with the smallest hint of perspiration. She continued to take her tongue to his head like a rather juicy lollypop. Hermione opened her mouth fully, slowly inching his rather large and impressive length inside her dark, wet, hot mouth. She kept going, taking inch by titillating inch until her nose was buried in his golden curls.

"Voldermort's frilly knickers!" Draco yelled, thankful for the silencing spells he had rendered on the room earlier. "Oh fuck! Oh shit! Ohh yeah Granger!"

Swirling her tongue, she pressed it flat on the underside and let his member slide out. Her lips once again closed over the head, and her gentle tongue ran over his sensitive curve. Draco moaned. She then used her teeth to nibble at the wrinkly flesh. She bit harder. Draco moaned louder. Her hand roughly twisted the base of his cock and he bucked his hips, fucking her mouth. He shuddered deeply and pulled his pulsing dick from her reaching mouth. She looked up at him curiously.

"I want to come inside you, and if you keep that up, I won't ever get that far." Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as she was once again hauled to her feet by Draco.

He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her lace shorts and peeled them down her skinny hips. Draco paused looking at her bare, slight, almost malnourished frame. Besides the tattoos they had gotten earlier that month, she had a red bejeweled sword between her shoulder blades, roses on each hip bone, and shooting stars on the back of her neck. Looking between her thighs, he noticed she was also bare there. He had never seen a pussy without its downy cover and decided he never wanted to see 

one that way again. How could he after seeing such perfection? It was honestly the most erotic thing he had ever seen and silently praised Granger for bringing it to his attention.

He began to back Hermione into the wall and lifted her up by her bum to meet his waiting cock. He knew she was ready, he had seen the telltale sheen on her magnificent thighs. He reared on his tiptoes and thrust into her as he brought her pussy down.

She tensed and closed her eyes. He swore most colorfully, but stopped his movements, however painful it was for his to do so.

"Fuck Granger! You never told me you have never been with a man!"

"You never asked Malfoy." She whispered and wiggled her bottom trying to find relief. Malfoy hissed at her unintentional movements.

"Don't do that Granger! Or I will not be able to stop."

"Then don't." He looked in her eyes for the first time that evening. Whisky met mercury. He shifted his hips and thrust into her once again. And again. And again.

_  
I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

_END FLASHBACK_

Draco made a promise to himself that this night would be different. He did not know when or where, or even why, but sometime in these past two years he had started to admire the curly haired minx. Somewhere along that timeline it had stopped being about payment and punishment for him. Maybe not for her, but for him it had.

She was his lifeline. Her body was his salvation and even time he thrust into her he felt as if he had come home. Yet, he said nothing. War was not the time or place for romance, especially not a romance between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Would there ever be a time he wondered? He sincerely hoped so, but doubted it every day.

He had never allowed himself the joy, the gift of kissing her soft sensual lips; he never thought he deserved such an honor. But tonight, tonight damnit he did. His mouth slanted over hers, and he poured himself into that kiss. He wanted her to know in actions what he could never say with those pretty lips of his. That he found her to be the most amazing person he had ever known. That he could never repay her for the kindness she had bestowed upon him, and if he could, if she would allow him to try and give it back everyday for the rest of his miserable life. Somewhere during their interludes he had fallen for the curly haired martyr and he wanted so badly to tell her, to tell the world. After the final battle he would express his greatest secret with words.

But tonight, he would settle for telling her with his adoring lips, his humble hands, and gentle cock. The cock he had used to bring her and her alone pleasure for the past two years. He never did tell her that after the first time with her he had never felt the need or desire to lay with another woman.

Draco inched his way up Hermione's war ravaged body. Scars from previous battles through her life dotted and snaked across her petite form. Scratches and dirt from rough living marred her exquisite body. But to him, she was beautiful. The lines and marks only showed how strong an individual she was and how much of herself she had laid on the line in the name of freedom. He was truly humbled to be able to pay homage to this body, and to this warrior.

He leaned to one side on an elbow, and slowly inserted himself. Bringing himself and his weight to his elbows he cradled her head in his hands as if she was the most fragile porcelain doll he had ever seen. He continued to move slowly, but with purpose. His eyes closed for a brief moment and prayed to whatever deity would spare him a second that somehow this woman could learn to love him.

Hermione was transfixed with his movements and actions. Never had he been this gentle or attentive. Sure it was always good for them explosive really, but never had they gone slow to draw out the pleasure and emotion. She had for so very long craved his affections. Like a seedling basking in the sun's praise, she was nurtured and healed with his gentle almost loving gestures and movements. She could feel the electric emotion careening from his body to hers. It was like a balm to her wounded body and spirit. Oh, she felt his love, and gave it back with much of the same fervor.

Her hands whispered through his silky moonlit hair. They then slipped to his lower back, to his arse to gently palm his rounded taught globes urging him on more.

One of his hands wound its way to their joining and flicked her clit, wanting her to come wanting her to know that it was he giving her such healing lovemaking. She did not disappoint.

Waves rolled through her slight body, crashing like the breaking of waves at rocky seashore. Her lips met his in a desperate plea for him to understand that her body was telling him what he heart wanted to, but was too afraid. She knew that Draco was a changed man. As their time together became more frequent they began to open up to one another slowly, with supreme caution and animosity.

_FLASHBACK_

He had poked her to let her know that the Death Eater's were planning an ambush in Hogsmeade the following Saturday, that just happened to be a Hogwarts weekend in the village. Hermione was silently pacing around the small fire they had conjured, smoking with reckless abandon. In attempt to calm the crazy woman down, Draco tried chatting her up.

"So Granger how's things? How are the muggle mum and pops? Do they know that their precious daughter is a war veteran?" He meant no harm; there was no hate or anger in his voice, just 

taking a stab at polite conversation. Still, she couldn't help the wince that her body unintentionally made.

"They don't know about the war Malfoy. They were killed by Death Eaters at the end of summer vacation before my seventh year." Draco could have slapped himself for his horrendous mistake. He should have remembered that. He was truly sorry, and could sympathize. A month after becoming a spy, his mother was killed for refusing to kill a muggle girl. He missed her every day.

"I know it means nothing to you, but you have my sincerest apologies as a Malfoy."

"Your right, your apology as a Malfoy means nothing to me, as it was your whack job aunt who did it, but your apology as Draco is appreciated. Hear me now Malfoy. Before this war is over, I will kill her. She got my mum and dad. She got Sirius. That bitch will fucking pay if I have to die to rip her ugly ass from this plane of life."

Draco frowned that he was unaware of a murders that important that he did not know about, but nodded to her kindly at her admission, even though he was willing to admit she frightened him. Hell, the way her eyes iced over truly scared his silly. Maybe she isn't as weak ad he originally thought after all. Maybe they were finally breaking some ground.

_END FLASHBACK_

Draco leaned in to press a kiss to each of her still closed eyelids. He slowly rolled the two of them until she lay across his taught body, her hair spilling over his face, wrapping him in her wild curly mane. He loved it. It was like a screen or soft curls that caressed his cheeks.

Hermione moved her head to look at him. Never had he let her take control. It was always him. Their eyes met and he nodded. She rose to her knees; their sexes still intertwined, and slide down on his hard length. She pressed her hands to his rock hard chest for balance, and began to form a rhythm that was mutually wonderful for both parties. Slow but needy. Caressing and lethargic all at once.

Her breasts swayed with her movements and Draco could hold back no longer. He took his fingertips and brushed them over her nipples, making them even harder, if it was at all possible. His touches caused her to shiver in enjoyment.

Their skin was hot and sweaty from the friction of two close bodies, but cool and clammy at the same time as they were outside fucking under the stars in mid October. Neither minded the cold. It kept her buds at tight constriction, as well as his, and making them try twice as hard to keep the other warm.

She continued her efforts and Draco went once again to his elbows, this time to take her perfect breasts into his mouth one at a time. He sucked at her nipples, and bit at them, nipping gently, feeding 

from her giving breasts like a hungry infant. He felt like an infant. Just born and innocent. She made him feel like he could start anew. Because of her he had hope.

He moved up further still until he was in a sitting position, and began to thrust his hips to meet hers. His arms went around her naked back, bringing their chests together. The tops of her glorious chest puffed up and he laved them with his attentive tongue. His hands went to her hips to force her pussy down to his cock, a definitive fleshy slap echoed over the treetops, and an owl hooted in the distance. The moved and gyrated shamelessly into one another, needing each other, and what the person's body could do for the other desperately.

Draco felt his completion coming swiftly. He became erratic in his thrusts, and Hermione knew that this wonderful experience was coming to an end. His abs contracted, and he exploded, emptying himself deep within her, his cock twitching as he finished spilling himself, causing Hermione to have yet another orgasm. He rolled them over one final time and thrust weakly into her until his spent collapsed on top of her equally spent body.

There was silence.

The lay looking into each other's confused eyes for a brief moment, and then looked away quickly. Draco rolled off of Hermione and looked up at the sky, watching the stars at they twinkled above. Funny Hermione thought. Before when she was by herself there was not a star for miles, but after her time with Draco, and how new and saved she felt, stars winked at her all over the midnight sky.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go._

Draco sat up, and for the first time Hermione noticed his scars. The lines of scars danced across his back roping around his torso. His hair fluttered in the chilly breeze. He stood, tall and lean in the moonlight and Hermione was in awe of his beauty. Reaching for his trousers he pulled them on and looked back at her as he reached for his shirt. The dark mark on his forearm was various obvious on his skin, as the rest of him was so pale. It shone in the moonlight. While the mark should have disgusted her, Hermione felt strangely compelled to it, as she knew he was not the person he appeared to be.

He was so very conflicted. Never had he felt more alive. This woman had in the process of one dynamic session of heated lovemaking shattered his frozen heart. He knew that he had been feeling more for her than he should have for quite some time, but this was the final straw. He knew at this exact moment that he loved her. And it scared the living shit out of him.

Hermione was befuddled as well. She knew subconsciously that she harbored deeper feelings for him, but knew that nothing would ever come of it. She told herself that this time was just like any other. She told herself again and again until she believed it. She HAD to believe it.

The finished clothing themselves in awkward silence. When they had righted themselves, they turned to look at one another. The tension was as thick as a balmy July evening.

"Well, I better get going before they realize I'm gone. I'll poke you when I have either more news or Auntie's essence. Keep your eyes open Granger. I'm counting on you to get out of this war in one piece." He walked away and as he got closer to the apparition point he silently looked at her in wonderment. She didn't notice.

"Keep safe love. I think I need you more than you know."

As Hermione made her way back to camp, she let herself, if only for a few seconds wonder what could have happened if she let herself love Draco Malfoy.

As it turned out, Hermione's plan had more merit to it that Draco had originally given her credit for. _Not that I would ever admit that to her._ He thought snottily to himself. Draco merely slipped to her that he may or may not know where the Order was hiding. Bellatrix, being the paranoid bint that she was, went to investigate, first, before telling her master 'her' great find. He had poked Hermione as she set off to scout.

Capturing her was relatively easy. Well, it was since she was ambushed. As soon as Bellatrix stepped her foot into the clearing Hermione Stupefied her. She bound the loony woman and levitated her still body back to the hideout, to begin the process of her becoming Hermione Granger.

The Final battle took place as the sun set in Harry Potter's hometown. The prone figure of Hermione Granger was spotted leaning against a tree. She was easily captured. She was tortured for information relentlessly. No matter what the Death Eater's did to the poor girl, all she would say is "I am Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter." Her middle finger was severed at the first knuckle to send back to the Order. They would know it was her finger. On it was the delicate opal Hermione's parents had given her before they had been murdered. No one came for her. The Death Eaters jeered and laughed at her as they took turns beating and raping her.

The Order of the Phoenix silently made their way through a grove of trees, with the real Hermione Granger safely under Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. She was leading them to the spy they had all wanted to meet for so long. They knew that the informant had only trusted Hermione with information, but wanted to fight this final battle on their side, as her or she had retribution in mind. Hermione being the smart girl that she was made them all swear a Wizard's Oath to not harm their informant.

As the group approached, Draco considered putting his tail firmly between his legs and taking off. But he could not; he had a blood lust for his father, especially since his Mother had died by his hand. Hermione stepped out from the cloak and faced the people she had fought beside. This is what she had been dreading since the inception of her and Draco's coming together.

"I know that this person will be the least likely in all of our minds as a crosser of Voldermort, but please trust me that with his knowledge he has saved countless lives, muggle and Order alike. His intentions were and still are honorable, and tonight, on this epic of most battles, I will fight to the death if I must by his side. He has truly shown his true colors. Tonight I fight on the side of Draco Malfoy."

Stunned silence greeted Hermione. Draco stepped out of the trees and raised his head. He would make no speech like Hermione did, courageous as it was. He would not ask for forgiveness, nor expect any of them to understand why he was doing it. It wasn't for them, and it never would be. It was for his mother, the beautiful woman who loved him, and nurtured the little piece of him that was good. It was so after all of this was done, he could rebuild the Malfoy name into something that instilled honor, and not fear. He had also come to realize that he would do this, fight this for Hermione, because he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't, and he damned well loved her.

Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with. At only twenty years of age, he inspired fear into the hearts of the people he met. He had seen more, lived more, and done more than ten men did in their whole lives. The late fall evening blew a cold bitter breeze through the bones of all those gathered. The wind blew his long shaggy black hair. His eyebrows furrowed together in consideration, and his mouth pursed together in an internal battle no side would win. He trusted Hermione Jane Granger more than any person on the planet. She had been the brain and heart behind their entire operation and she was the reason they were all alive today. His trust in her was implicit, and even though it pained him to do so, he stepped forward and held out a scarred hand towards Draco.

_We were running through the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
No place we hadn't been before  
We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

"I offer you the gratitude of the order. You are no friend of mine, but if Hermione has trusted you this long, and you are the reason so many of us are alive, then you have my thanks. I know this means nothing, but you have it all the same." Slowly, hesitantly Draco reached forward and grasped Harry's hand. It was a brief shake, not of friendship and promise, but of cold calculation and desire to end this hell. Harry turned to the group. Many of them wore expressions of shock, or grimaces of loathing and disgust.

"Draco Malfoy over the years has given us insight into Voldermort's inner circle. Many of us are alive today because of him. While I cannot change your opinions of him, tonight he is one of us. Tonight we will fight alongside him, and he will not be harmed by our wands." Harry said to the group and his Emerald eyes looked into many of the sets looking his way, mentally telling them to second guess him. After no one spoke ill of what he said, he turned back to Malfoy and simply said, "Then lead the way to hell Malfoy."

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

Chaos engulfed Hermione. Through the overwhelming dark of night, whips of red, blue and deadly green cracked through. Screams and groans were the macabre symphony that echoed through the night. She dodged and weaved like a prized fighter as curses zinged past her head, rolling behind a large rock to see who was tailing her. McNair was greeted to an Avada to the face. Many would look at her in shock and horror to know she used unforgiveable curses. They used them, without hesitation, why shouldn't she?

"Well well little mudblood Granger uses big bad naughty unforgiveables. I will admit however that I find it off for you to be alive, as we killed you earlier this evening." The rich drawl of Lucius Malfoy rang out. He faced her wand drawn. She was neither scared nor intimidated.

"Yes. Fools like you would think that was me tonight Lucius. However, being the smart little mudblood that I am, am here very much alive. It was your precious sister in law that met her end tonight. I really ought to have thanked her for her final act of humility." Lucius hissed and his face contorted in rage. The conversation was over, and a duel ensued.

_We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake  
Breathe slowly in and out  
so where we earned the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
_

_Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

That is how Draco came upon the two, dueling to the death. A graceful elegant dance they performed, ducking and weaving, dodging and lunging, a low timber and a medium alto resonating throughout the battlefield. Both were holding on valiantly, both injured, but fighting as though they had all day. As if it was for enjoyment, not to the death. When Hermione stumbled over some upturned earth and feel on her arse facing the business end of Lucius's wand, Draco made his presence known.

"Hello father." He said simply.

"Ah. Draco. Son. Look who made it to the show? Mudblood Granger. Isn't that nice of her?" Lucius sneered looking at Hermione with a look similar as one might give a mangy animal about to be put down.

"Quite. Shall I father? It would be so sweet since I went to school with her." He asked his father, looking into the eyes of the woman who has somehow captured his heart. Lucius nodded his head in heart approval; his son had grown into quite the protégé.

Draco raised his wand at Hermione and opened his mouth to utter the killing curse as his father expected, but instead whipped around and yelled "Sectumsemupra!" wand pointed at Lucius's chest. To say that Lucius was surprised was an understatement.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

Blood poured from open wounds like a river delta. The elder Malfoy put his hands to his chest and his mouth opened in wonderment. His knees folded under him and he landed roughly in the dirt that was littered with the blood of his comrades and enemies.

"You see father, the reason that the Death Eater's have steadily fallen these past two years is because I made it so. I told you the night mother died I would make you pay, and here you are bleeding your pure blood for a war you care so much about." He wiped a finger across Hermione's forehead, above her eye where there was a cut bleeding, and wiped the bloody fingers on one of Lucius's cuts. "You are now as tainted as you think Hermione to be father. Isn't it glorious? You will now die in the same fashion in which you have killed so many others. I just hope you know that I claim you not as a father, but only a stain on the family name. Avada Kedavra."

_Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
_

_We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now_

_I promise you right know  
I never let you down_

With two simple words, Lucius Malfoy was wiped from this realm of the world. His lifeless corpse laid face first into a large splotch of mud. His once elegant hair was muddy and a few leaves twined with the once silky strands. Draco stood a triumphant smile upon his sculpted face. He turned his body to face Hermione.

"Wasn't that just slightly over dramatic Draco?" She asked bemused.

"You know me Granger, I've always had a flair for the dramatic." He helped her to her feet and brought her head into the safety of his arms. "We have a lot to talk about after tonight Hermione." That was the first time he had ever spoke her first name. It sent shivery tingled from her hair to her toes.

"I hope we do. Now, before I get to sentimental, let's go kill that bastard."

While Draco was finishing off his father, Harry Potter was tangled in a web in curses and jinxes whizzing past his head.

Harry had, since he was almost seventeen, been able to do wand less nonverbal magic, being able to do so was very convenient in times like these.

Harry had also become quite the serious man who was bound and determined to kill Tom Riddle once and for all. He raised both of his arms from his sides out perpendicular from his body, almost as if he was about to take flight. He then clapped his hands together, causing a group of Death Eaters to collapse and groan in agony. Many of the order members that were nearby began to cast Avada's to the incapacitated Death Eaters.

Ron Weasley was in a two on one duel with Crabbe and Goyle senior, and while Ron was easily the better dueler of the three, they were fighting dirty, as Death Eaters would. Ron had become somewhat of a pacifist since his brothers Charlie and Percy had been killed earlier in the war in separate battles. While he had no sympathy for the people he fought, and loathed all of them with every fiber of his being, he did not, and would not have their blood on his hands.

Draco and Hermione ran down the sloping hill and took out the older men with identical flashes of ominous green. Ron looked over at them, a bit put out, knowing he could have gotten them, but the two merely shrugged. The trio now took off, making their way to Harry, who had, in the meantime found Voldermort.

"Ahh. Hello Harry Potter. I see we meet again." He hissed. Lord Voldermort might have been wearing a gentlemanly smile, but his eyes, those slanted red snake like eyes were cold as death. "How nice of you to show your face in the same place your parents met their end."

"I've heard this all before Tom. None of this is anything new. Let's just end this!" Harry yelled.

"You wish to end your life so quickly Harry Potter? Just like your filthy mudblooded mother Harry, to lay her down so easily, she would be so proud." With that, he raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry was not so quickly beaten. While Voldermort was making his little speech, he had fished his wand out of his pocket. Even though he was able to do wandless magic, he was still stronger when his magic was funneled through his wand. When Voldermort yelled the killing curse, his voice was not the only one heard, Harry Potter, too, had yelled the same curse that killed his parents nineteen years ago that very night.

Their wands, their brother wands met in a melting tether, both of them gripping their wands, whilst they oozed magic.

Hermione and Ron clasped their hands together, and began chanting an old spell that slowly began to peel the layers of immortality from Tom Riddle's body. Their eyes were closed, and their magic formed a halo of protection, similar to the _protego_ spell. Draco watched the scene in unfathomable awe, he was utterly gob smacked.

Ron and Hermione finished their enchantment and before the blond man could blink, whipped their wands out and shouted the killing curse right where Voldermort's heart was located, that is if he actually had one.

Voldermort screamed as the curses hit him, but he did not falter. He then began to cackle evilly, and thrust his wand towards Harry more, skidding him back a bit.

"Is that the best you have Harry Potter? A silly spell and a blood traitor and a mudblood? Do you think so little of me? Such menial things cannot kill me! I AM LORD VOLDERMORT! I am IMMORTAL!"

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't turn around_

" No! They are not all he has! He has ME!" Draco yelled, throwing his hat into the proverbial ring. From his pocket he pulled out his wands and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" aiming for Voldermort's crotch.

Voldermort began to scream, not because Draco hit his bits or anything, but because Ron and Hermione had stripped away to many layers to survive this many Avada Kedavra's.

With his wandless nonverbals, Harry finite incantatem'd the tether holding, linking him and Riddle together and once again yelled the killing curse.

The figure of Tom Riddle, or as he became, Lord Voldermort lit on fire at his feet, and he slowly began to melt, the fire eating away at him bit by agonizing bit. Up to his waist now, he began clawing at the ground, trying desperately to climb out of the fire, as if it was a hole he had accidently fallen into.

As the last remnants of the worst villain to ever walk the earth faded into ash, the four young people watched in horrific satisfaction, silently telling the people they had lost that it was finally over. Hermione thought of her mum and dad, Ron thought of Charlie and Percy, Draco thought of his own mother. Harry Potter thought of all of those people, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Cedric, and so many others. As the ashes of Tom Riddle began to scatter away, Hermione conjured four clear phials and put some ash into each phial, and then turned to the three men that surrounded her.

"So he can never come back. We will each have a piece of him. It will also serve as a reminder of those we have lost." All three men reached forward and took their phial, in awe of the very idea of having a tiny piece of the maniac. It was now their responsibility to make sure Tom Riddle never crept back again. They now held in each of their palms a tiny bit of the person who had taken so much from them.

The quartet was then surrounded by throngs of people. Order members, aurors, ordinary folk who had fought all surrounded the four who had eradicated that evil bastard. Hugs and kisses were given to the golden trio; hands were shook until the owners could not feel them. And then there was Draco, who stood there awkwardly, as people stared at him strangely, looked at him in disgust, shook his hand with little emotion behind it, or ignored him altogether. Somehow , even through the people Hermione found, and collided into him, unaware, or uncaring of all of the people who were looking at her as if she had lost her ever-loving-mind. Draco believed it was the latter.

"Draco! We did it! He's gone! We're finally free! We both made it through the hellhole!" Oblivious to the blatant looks and jeers, Hermione Jane Granger wrapped her arms around Draco Lucian Malfoy's neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

"Hermione! What are you doing? That's Malfoy! Spy or not, he's still a git!" Ron barked, making a grab for Hermione, she easily dodged his grasp and turned into Draco's side.

"Ron, Draco is the reason we won this war. He isn't just a mere spy, at least not to me. Never to me."

Draco was astounded by her omission. However much he agreed with her, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of her and never leave, he wanted to tell her so in private. He didn't need all of these people listening to him when he bared his soul, Thank-you-very-much. He was still a Slytherin after all.

He clasped her hand, and led her away from the group of people who looked riotous. Draco figured this was pretty close to what his ancestors felt before a witch hunt. He shuddered.

Once they were out of earshot, and Draco hoped, out of wand range, he turned to look into Hermione's topaz eyes.

"Hermione, I know when we first began this--" He indicated by pointing and waving his hand between the two of them, "But, it turned into more for me. Much more. Slowly, over time, you became less of a conquest, and more of a savior. I had your body, but never any more than that. I want more. I've never had your heart. I want to be able to say I have that too. Please tell me I can win your heart too." He said to her, his eyes pleading.

Hermione shook her head unbelieving that he could not see her blatant affections for him.

Draco began to feel as if he was going to vomit. His stomach rolled and then hit his feet. His skin lost whatever pigment it ever had, and his hand slid from hers, cold and clammy. He started to back away, eyes darting to the nearest hole he could climb into to die. He figured it would take a week, two tops.

Hermione realized that he had taken it the wrong way.

"Oh, Draco. No. You don't understand--"

"I understand perfectly thank you." He said acid tongued.

"Obviously you don't if you think you're going to walk away from me. You're such a dolt! You've had my heart for longer than it's been mine to give. I only let you have me all of those times was because I never thought I could never have any more than that!"

Draco sucked in air from his nose, making his nostrils go in. He began to think he was going to have heart palpitations, he could almost feel his eyes beating.

Before he could even stop himself, he had twisted the two of them around, slamming her into the nearest tree and claiming her pouty lips fiercely. His fingers tangled into her wild curls, also effectively pinning her head in place. She was his for the taking. He stepped into her space a bit more, showing her in no uncertain terms what he really did think of her, before he could do what he really wanted too, a commotion arose from the group in the distance. Two simultaneous cracks rang through the sky, and before anyone could ask what the jolly fuck was going on, Draco was bound by invisible ropes, sitting squarely on his ass, and was nose to happy about it.

"What the fuck is going on? Kingsley? What the bloody fuck?" Hermione stared at the older black man.

Even though Hermione Granger was more than half his age, Kingsley Shacklebolt was understandably terrified. The young witch radiated power and authority, not to mention her tangled 

curls snapped with static electricity as the magic swirled from her body. Kingsley was very smart to be frightened.

"Ahh, Hermione. Draco L. Malfoy here is a Death Eater. He, uh, is going to Azkaban to await trial. He'll be getting the kiss along with all of the other Death Eater scum. I don't see why it bothers you. I mean--" he cut himself off when he chanced a look at the enraged young woman. Her face had skipped Weasley Red and had gone straight to violet purple. Yes, he was downright terrified.

"Why it bothers me? Well, let's see Shacklebolt, shall we? First off he's been a spy for the past two years. I have every memory pensieve'd if you must know. Tonight he fought on our side. He saved my life by killing Lucius Malfoy. He also saved Ron's hide with the elder Crabbe and Goyle. He also helped the three of us get rid of TOM FUCKING RIDDLE! Try him. I'll tell you right now I'll get him off. But he isn't going to Azkaban Shacklebolt, mark my words. Put him on house arrest if you feel you must." She finished, her eyes glittering evilly with hatred in the new dawn light.

"That's not possible Ms. Granger. It goes against protocol. Mr. Malfoy here does not get special treatment." The other auror said, speaking for the first time.

"Fuck protocol. I could give a shit. I was not asking for special treatment because of Draco's wealth. I was demanding because of my clout. Don't mess with me. I just helped defeat the most notorious wizard that ever slithered onto this planet, cunningly killed the whore who killed my parents, not to mention countless Death Eaters over the years. I would NOT suggest fucking with me."

Draco sat silently in wonderment watching Hermione in action. _ Fuck she's hot when she's angry!_ He thought. He really couldn't help himself, he felt little to no shame in getting hard by listening and watching his dark angel.

"Hermione, you see--" Kingsley tried again.

"No, you see! I love him. Kingsley, you told me there would be an initiative with families; I refuse to be separated from him." Draco was confused. Was she now grasping at straws?

"I was not aware you were…_involved _with Mr. Malfoy, however I know for a fact that you two are not married, or even engaged!" The stuffy auror sneered.

"No, we are neither, but the child growing in my womb takes precedent over all of that." Hermione stated very matter of factly, a very satisfied smirk played on her face.

"Pregnant?" Draco, Kingsley and the older auror all said at the same time. Well, Draco sort of shrieked it out to be more precise.

"Yes, I am two weeks pregnant."

"Are you sure that the child in question is even Mr. Malfoys?" The auror asked, as his eyebrows rose in question. Draco almost felt bad for the poor sod. Almost.

Hermione didn't even use her wand. She _wanted_ to use her hands to beat him to a bloody pulp. A sorry bloody pulp. She started with a very accurate kick to his most sensitive area, right in the bits. Kingsley winced; he figured that she must have at least rudimentary muggle karate skills.

The man cupped himself, and fell to his knees, and then proceeded to fall face first into the muck. Hermione straddled his waist and slammed his face into the ground to send the message home.

"How." SLAM. "Dare." SLAM. "You." SLAM. "Do." SLAM. "You." SLAM. "Have." SLAM. "Any." SLAM. "Idea." SLAM. "Who." SLAM. "I." SLAM. "Am?"

It took Kingsley and Harry and Ron who had materialized right around the bit kicking, to finally get Hermione off of the unconscious man. She was not through yet though.

"Try me Kingsley! Just try me! You are not taking him away from us! I'd rather--" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"Hermione, Love, calm down. Think of the baby." That was all it took. Draco vocalizing about his child. Her child. _Their _child.

Draco had stayed quiet the entire time since being bound by the Ministry officials, but he desperately wanted, no _needed _her to calm down. She had their baby to think of after all. BABY! THEIR BABY! Someone that the two of them had created from their magical evening together. He was giddy really. He was going to be someone's dad! Could he be a good daddy? He never had a good example growing up when it came to fatherhood. What about Hermione and him? Would she want to get married? Would she even want him to be a part of the child's life? _His_ child's life. He knew Hermione would never shut him out of the baby's life. He hadn't known of his child for more than a few minutes, but he wanted this baby, that he was sure of. Damnit, he wanted this baby, his baby, and a new life with Hermione. He wanted her too, _needed_ her.

"Baby? What baby Hermione?" Ron asked very confused. Hermione sighed. This was the part she was dreading. It would not be easy. She had a sinking suspicion that Ron had a thing for her and was waiting for the war to be over to try and take their relationship to the next level.

"My baby Ron. Draco's and mine. I'm pregnant with Draco's baby." With that statement, even Ron's hair became paler.

"Impossible. You would never do that with Malfoy." Pause. "Did he rape you Hermione? I'll kill you, you ferret-faced git!" He lunged at the immobilized Malfoy, but before he had even reached the pale haired man he was stupefied by Hermione. Harry had stayed quiet for the entire exchange so far.

"Did he Hermione? Did he hurt you?" He asked calmly and quietly, his face showing the only emotion; it crinkled with concern for his friend.

"No, Harry, he did not. I was more than willing. I was an active participant. I actually initiated the first time we were intimate. Harry, this, between the two of us has been happening since graduation. I 

love him. It's as simple as that. He's not a bad person. He showed us that tonight that he is not the person we thought he was, he is not his father Harry." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Truly Hermione? You love him? Does he feel similarly?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer that frankly, she wasn't even sure how he felt about her when once again Draco beat her to the punch.

"I love her. I do Potter. I could not tell you the where's or the when's, but I do." He paused. "Do you think one of you could help me out of these? I think I'm losing circulation."

Both ambled over to Draco and released him of his magical bindings. Kingsley didn't say a word in the matter. He stayed very still for fear that Hermione Granger would snap again. He knew she had a volatile personality, but figured the new hormones with pregnancy had a little bit to do with the rampage he had witnessed moments ago. And one never angered a pregnant woman. He chanced a look at the other auror, Ivan. He was not going to go the same route as Ivan Durerham thank you!

After releasing Draco, Hermione stood and Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his welcome embrace.

"You will be releasing Draco Malfoy into my custody Shacklebolt. He will have his trial, and I will get him off, clear on all charges, and if anyone gets in the way of that," She spared a glance at Ivan, "I will destroy them."

"Hermione?" Asked Harry timidly.

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you unstupefy Ron?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Sorry." She flicked her wand and Ron shook himself off.

"Are you kidding me Hermione? Love? Malfoy's don't love! They can't! Tell me you don't believe this tripe!"

"Weasley. Hermione is exhausted, she needs her rest. She is after all, carrying the Malfoy heir. We are going to retire this evening at Malfoy Manor, if you wish to engage her in conversation in the next few days, she will be there. Resting. She has not, after all had a good night's sleep or a decent meal in two years. I'll be more than happy to add you to the floo list. For now, good evening. Weasley. Potter." Draco nodded and began to lead Hermione away, against the protest of the Wonder Twins, even though it was Ron who protested the loudest.

They were silent as they walked together, both lost in thought.

_I'm going to be a father! Can I be the daddy this baby needs? I do not deserve to be someone's father, least of all a baby that will be half Hermione Granger! What If Hermione cannot get me off? I'll go _

_to Azkaban, that's what happens! Oh Merlin, the child will be so ashamed of me! Will Hermione still say that I am her baby's father? Christ!_ Draco thought.

_What if he doesn't want to be a father? Or just, the father of my baby? We have never talked about anything like this before! Who am I kidding? We haven't talked about anything! We're not even in a relationship! I don't think I can be a single mummy! What am I going to do? Merlin! Hermione though._

"Hermione…"

"Draco…" They said at the exact same time. They grinned at each other nervously. Hermione tried again.

"Listen Draco. I get it, I understand if you do not want to be a part of the baby's life. I don't want you to stay out of responsibility or sense of obligation. I'm Hermione Granger; I can do it by myself. I'm not going to shackle you down, we're not even in a relationship. It's okay."

Honestly, it was a marvelous speech. Draco, however, still detected the tremor in her voice, and the slight wobble of her bottom lip.

"That little speech was very Gryffindor of you Hermione. My brave lioness, and my little cub," He said, his hand gliding over her still very firm stomach. "I'm a very lucky man." With that he pulled her against his hard body, trying to show her, to convey to her that wild Death Eaters could not keep him away from her and their baby. "I can't tell you what will happen in our future Hermione. There is a very real possibility I'll get sent to Azkaban. No, don't be naïve, there is. I'm okay with that, I've done some terrible things. It's true, but as long as you and my baby, Ahh! I'll never get tired of saying that, my baby, _our_ baby, are safe, I'll be happy. Our future is very hazy Hermione, but one thing is very clear." Draco went to his knees and picked a wildflower that had hung on in the cold weather that had crept in. His nimble fingers twisted it, shaped it until he was satisfied. He looked up, his platinum eyes luminescent. He pressed his cheek into her belly and spoke. "Right now Hermione, I have nothing to offer you, not even a ring. But, if you promise to stand by me, I'll give you everything you've missed out on during this war. Comfort. Love. Safety. A good home where we can raise our baby, and if I'm lucky enough, maybe a few more. I'll even get you a real ring. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted and the things you've never dreamed of, because I love you. Just please, marry me?" He asked holding out the band he had made from the flower.

She twined her fingers through his white gold hair, before replying. "How could a girl say no to a proposal like that? Yes, I believe I will." She said with a grin, and held her delicate hand out. He slide the flower onto her ring finger, and then turned her hand over to kiss her palm. He rose to his feet, still holding onto her hand.

"Come on. Let's go home. I want to see what making love to you on a bed feels like." He grinned cheekily at her, and with a crack, they were gone.

Unfortunately, they were not alone when the young couple had exchanged those sweet words of love.

"Oh, you'll get yours Draco Malfoy. You and you're little muddy family. No one double crosses the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale. You will very much rue the day. Sleep well Malfoy, you won't after long…"

Fin.


End file.
